


Mistletoe

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada swears he has no idea how mistletoe got all over their apartment, but Keito doesn't believe him.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "kisses".

Keito sighed, rolling onto his back. He didn't usually sleep in, even when he didn't have work, but it was nice to do so every once and a while. His boyfriend was even less of a late sleeper, and as expected, the mattress space next to him was empty. That wasn't the strange thing, though; as he opened his eyes, there was something on the ceiling, something that wasn't usually there. It looked... Green, which was bizarre.

"Good morning." Yamada waltzed into the room, a smile on his face. He had his bangs pulled back and his apron on, and Keito beamed back.

"Morning."

"Oh, look!" Yamada had an expression of fake surprise on his face, pointing to the ceiling. "How did mistletoe get up there?"

"Is that what that is?" Keito asked, Yamada nodding.

"And you're lying right under it, you know what that means."

Keito laughed, Yamada leaning down and kissing him quickly.

"You're in a good mood." Keito remarked, but Yamada just smiled and left again. Once Keito had pulled on a pair of sweatpants he made his way to the kitchen, and sure enough Yamada was there, headphones in, twirling around the kitchen with a spatula. Keito chuckled and watched him for a moment, until Yamada turned and saw him, his cheeks deepening into a blush. He didn't shy away from the dancing though, pulling Keito in to dance with him, Keito noticing something cooking on the stove.

"What're you making?" He asked when they came to a stop. It wasn't any traditional kind of breakfast, Yamada slipping a hand in the back pocket of Keito's sweatpants before he responding, making him jump.

"Crepes." He answered, laughing at Keito's face. "They're an English thing, right?"

Keito nodded in response, surprised. Something was up with Yamada today, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"What't that?" Yamada asked him, and the fake surprise was back, gesturing above their heads. It was more mistletoe, Keito leaning in to kiss him this time. Yamada turned back to the stove and Keito started up some coffee, hoping desperately that he hadn't forgotten some kind of anniversary. He knew it wasn't Yamada's birthday, and they'd gotten together in summer--realizing for a terrifying moment that he couldn't remember the date, but that wasn't his problem right now--so he couldn't think of what it could be.

There was more mistletoe at the kitchen table, situated directly above the chair Keito usually sat in. He pointed at it before Yamada could, giving his boyfriend a look.

"Oh, how did that get there?" Yamada asked, his voice light with innocence. Keito laughed at him.

"Really Ryosuke?" He asked, in British English that was fitting for the plate of crepes placed down on the table.

"What?" Yamada asked him.

"You put mistletoe all over the apartment?"

"I didn't do anything." Yamada answered, grinning a little, saying something about 'mistletoe rules' again before kissing him. Keito wasn't complaining, not in the slightest, just confused.

It was everywhere. The green leaves and white berries were present on the top of every door frame and above every one of Keito's usual places to sit, Keito even getting a peck on the cheek as he brushed his teeth because of the little plant. And Yamada was littering his face with kisses. It was lovely, and as much as Keito loved the affection, as always, he couldn't help the nagging thought that something was up, and that he needed to return the favor.

There was even mistletoe hanging from the showerhead, his amusement and surprise when he saw it causing Yamada to peek his head into the bathroom.

"Even here?" He asked through laughs, and Yamada just beamed at him, kissing him quickly on the nose before flitting away again. After a full day of mistletoe in every corner--and a full day of Yamada insisting he had nothing to do with it--they were curled up on the couch together in the ugly Christmas sweaters that Daiki had bought them, an old episode of Gossip Girl on from Netflix that neither of them were really watching. Keito wrapped an arm around Yamada's shoulders, who hummed in content and rested his head on his shoulder, and Keito knew it was his chance to ask about the day.

"What was all of this for?"

Yamada looked up at him, slightly perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"All of... This." Keito gestured up, where inevitably, some mistletoe was hanging above them. "I mean, it's been great, but... Am I missing something?"

"I just like you, that's all."

Keito fell silent for a moment, the feeling of happy butterflies that Yamada still managed to give him flurrying through his stomach. Yamada had done it just because. Just because he liked kissing him.

"...that was so cheesy." He finally said, Yamada's mouth dropping open as he hit Keito in the chest with his hand.

"You know I'm cheesy! Shut up." He grumbled, crossing his arms, and Keito laughed out loud, letting his head fall back onto the couch cushions.

"I love you too." He said, but the words didn't get the exaggerated frown off of his boyfriend's face--maybe it was because he was still giggling. "Come on, we're under some mistletoe. You know the rules."

Yamada gave him a look, a smile growing on his face as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
